Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 6$. $8$ $a$ $ + 6$ $b$ $ + 8$
Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $6$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(2)} + 6{(6)} + 8 $ $ = 16 + 36 + 8 $ $ = 60$